Mamma Boosh
by chugirl2526
Summary: Vince is getting married to Howard and would like nothing more than to have his father give him away. So he sends out invitations to three strangers his mother used to date, ensuing chaos and old and new romances. Mamma Mia crossover slash/het.


_Mamma Boosh._

_Summery__- Vince is getting married to Howard and would like nothing more than to have his father give him away. So he sends out invitations to three strangers his mother used to date, ensuing chaos and old and new romances. Mamma Mia crossover slash/het._

_Disclaimer__- I do not own the boosh, only the great Noel Fielding and Julian Barret do. I do not own Mamma Mia either, Benny and Bjorn from ABBA does._

_Author's Notes__- My crossovers are back :) I've decided that you should stick at what you're good at, and I'm good at crossovers lol. This is based on the film version more then the musical and I would like to thank my beta reader for this story Phoenix on cloud nine, whose 'And somewhere in the crowd there's you' story inspired me to do this ^^_

_Some characters will be a bit OOC, but this is fiction so... :) Enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter One- Honey, Honey._

_The moonlight upon the dark ocean made it glitter, as small waves crashed upon rocks and a smallish boat heading towards a picturesque village on the coast of a small Greek island._

_'I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with everything...'_ The figure on the boat softly sang as the boat reached the pier, getting off and making his way through the streets and alleyways of the dark, quiet town.

The moonlight shone down upon him, lightening up his blond/brown hair and making his wide, sky blue eyes shine like the bright stars in the dark night sky above,

'_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale, you can take the future_ even if you fail..." He smiled as he found the post-box in the village, glancing down at the letters in his hands "Bryan Ferry..." He sighed as he pushed it through the slot "Dixon Bainbridge..." He pushed that through too "Saboo Kadabra..." He pushes the final letter in and hummed happily to himself as he made his way back to the boat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Few Days Later...

Dixon Bainbridge was finishing his latest trip to Greece as he got on his motorbike and headed towards the harbour. His huge ginger moustache glistened in the sunlight as the wind whipped through his brown explorer's outfit. He drove on until he got to a large dock and stopped in front of a large, beautiful yacht, swinging onto the deck and preparing to set off.

Bryan Ferry was finishing his last day of his comeback tour in America, signing autographs before noticing the time and rushed off. He got a taxi to the JFK airport, just managing to catch a flight to Greece.

Saboo Kadabra left his British home with a suitcase in his hand and wearing his usual black, feathery outfit. He got on his magic carpet and flew off towards the airport as it could only go over land, not water. He needed to catch any flight today to Greece.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond/brown haired, young man screamed with joy as he saw his two best friends get off a small boat onto the small pier he was standing on "Oh my God! Ultra! Neon!"

He ran towards the two girls, dressed in bright electro clothing. Ultra had blond hair and was wearing a pink top with a multicoloured skirt, while Neon had black hair and was wearing a white/pink/blue top on with a silver jacket and a green skirt. He hugged them both, not having seen them since they finished university "Vince! Great to see you again!" They shouted back.

Vince Noir was born on the island, but had been abandoned by his mother when he was a baby; she couldn't take the stress of being a single mother and not knowing who the father was. The owner of the small hotel she worked at, Rosa Gideon, who was her best friend, took him in and treated him like her own son, as she had no children herself. Vince grew up thinking that this kind woman was his mother, until the day a letter was sent saying his real mother had unfortunately passed away. he was upset for awhile, but still looked upon Rosa as his own mother.

When he was old enough, he went to England to study Art at university where he met Ultra and Neon. They even formed an electro band together, Vince was excellent at music because Rosa taught him a lot, since she was in a band with her two best friends as well. It was also where he met Howard as well.

Howard was in the same music class as the electro girls and the minute he and Vince caught each others eyes, they knew it was love. When the uni years were over, Howard followed Vince back to the small island where Vince helped Rosa out in the hotel. A few months later, Howard popped the question and Vince agreed, bringing them up to today, the day before the big wedding.

Ultra and Neon then started making a fuss over his engagement ring, a black onyx stone set in white gold "It's so beautiful, I just have to have one now" Ultra announced, making the others giggle as they started walking away.

"I'm so glad you're here, as I have a secret and I can't tell anyone else but you guys, I mean you're like my sisters" Vince blurted out, too excited to keep it in any longer "Remember I've always wanted to know who my father was, but my real mother died before I had a proper chance to know? Well… I've invited him to my wedding"

"You're joking? You've finally found him?" Neon asked, disbelieving.

"No, not exactly" He answered, sitting down on a rock, the others following suit "It was during the summer of romance 20 years ago and he'd gone long before she knew she was pregnant with me and that's all I knew about him. Then after my mother died, I was sent some of her stuff and I found this..." He held up a large pink diary, colourful hearts dotting the front "It's the diary she kept the year she was pregnant with me"

Ultra and Neon looked shocked at each other before gathering round Vince as he read the first entry "July 17th 1979. What a night! Bryan rode me over to the small island- which is here. We danced on the beach and kissed on the sands and…"

"What's dot-dot-dot?" Neon asked, confused.

"It's what they did in those days" Vince suggested, giving a cheeky wink to prove his point. They all giggled as he continued reading "Bryan's the one, I know he is. I never felt like this before, but I believe he has feelings for the hotel owner on the island"

They all grinned at each other as they stared at the page,

"_Honey, honey, how he thrills me, a-ha honey, honey. Honey, honey, nearly kills me, honey, honey. I heard about him before, I wanted to know some more and now I know what they mean, he's a love machine, oh he makes me dizzy" _Vince sang, the two girls laughing as they chased after him as he ran up the rocks and hill.

"_Honey, honey, let me feel it, a-ha honey, honey. Honey, honey, don't conceal it, a-ha honey, honey. The way that you kiss goodnight, the way that you hold me tight, I feel like I want to sing when you do your…thing" _Vince continued while leaning against a tree, holding the diary close to him as Neon and Ultra danced and sang backup around him.

They moved onto another secluded area, rocks covered in small bushes and trees. Ultra and Neon sat down while Vince kept reading "So, this Bryan's your father then?"

"Well, it gets better: 'Bryan's announced that he's not in love with me anymore and is confused about his feelings with the hotel owner. He's gone back home to decide what to do about his life'" Vince read out loud.

"Oh, your poor mother, and poor Rose for not knowing" Neon admitted, feeling sympathetic towards both of Vince's mothers.

"August 4th, what a night! Dixon rented a motorboat and I took him over to the little island and…" He stopped at that point to tease his friends as he ran off up some steps carved into the cliff face.

"Vince, wait up!" Ultra shouted, her and Neon trying to keep up with their hyperactive friend, not wanting to miss any juicy gossip.

"Though I'm still in love with Bryan, Dixon was so wild and quite a funny guy. I hoped he would take away my heartache, so we got together and…" They laughed together as they reached the top, a small white-washed hotel with many rooms on top of the cliff "August 11th, Saboo came into my life, so I said I'd show him the island. He was so sweet and understanding, I just couldn't help it and…"

They all laughed, even as they heard the familiar voice of Rose Gideon behind them. She had long brown hair and brown eyes behind thin framed glasses, wearing a green shirt with blue dungarees "Well, here are the maids of honour"

"Rose!" The electro girls cried, hugging the older woman when she put her broom down.

"You guys, just please stop growing," She stopped for a moment, sighing happily, "It sounds like you guys are having fun already" Rose said, smiling at their joyful faces. Every summer the girls came here for a holiday and she got on so well with them "Oh, I used to have such fun at your age"

"Oh, we know" Neon admitted, Vince and Ultra elbowing her about the mistake she just made. Rose just gave her a look of confusion before going back into the hotel grounds with her broom.

Vince gave a laugh as they made their way to his room _"Honey, honey, touch me baby, a-ha honey, honey. Honey, honey, hold me baby, a-ha honey, honey. You look like a movie star and I like just who you are. You're funny to say the least, You're a dog-gone beast!"_

They entered his room, which was large and painted electric blue. Many posters of bands and pop stars were stuck on the walls, loads of CDs and records scattered across sides and cupboards. A large wardrobe was packed with colourful clothes "So, who's your dad then?" Ultra asked straight out, tired of having to move endlessly for the gossip.

"Yeah, which one did you invite?" Neon added, watching as Vince gave a sheepish smile "Oh my God…" They said together, collapsing on the bed together "Do they know?"

"Well, when you invite three strangers to your wedding, what would you say? Please come my wedding, you might be my dad? I don't think they'd come somehow. So, I said that Rose sent the invites, she was _really_ good friends with them all and of course… they said yes!" Vince admitted, screaming in joy as his plan came into effect.

"_Honey, honey, how thrill you me, a-ha honey, honey. Honey, honey, nearly kills me, a-ha honey, honey. I heard about you before, I wanted to know for sure and now I'm about to see what you mean to me"_ Vince sang, looking out from his balcony towards the ocean, as though looking out for someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, first of my new fanfic in over a few months lol I was so stuck for ideas but I have a few now for crossovers hehe. From chugirl2526.


End file.
